The Backstory of Hakini Yamamuchi
by Dakini Yamamuchi
Summary: A summary of a young girl and what happened when she was young.
Hakini Yamamuchi was born on April 16, x1777. She was born as a small child, only 6.7 lbs and born two weeks prematurely. Her mother said she thanked the gods many times over for bringing her a healthy baby.

Hakini was brought home to a loving family of three. A father named Yamato Yamamuchi, a mother named Aimi Yamamuchi, and a brother named Shinrai Yamamuchi.

They all grew up very close within the walls of their great homem the capital of Fiore, Hang Nang Fa. They lived within the outskirts of the town, her father making many riches over his handy work of repairing houses quickly.

One of the most memorable things her mother said to her was," Be optimistic, no matter what fate has in store for you, you have the power to change and be happy."

They all brought her much love, but the one young Hakini looked up to the most was her,"Onii-Chan". Her brother taught her how to be a requip mage, and told her about the stories of long past wizards, like Natsu Dragneel and the one who took requip magic to the next level, Erza Scarlet.

She trained in the art of the sword with her brother every day, going to a pond a few miles away from her house. She trained in magic every day, not only training her body, but her mind as well. Not only did she work very hard, but she slowly surpassed him.

They were the ages 11 and 15 now, her being the youngest of the two.

 _Her onii-chan would proud of her!_ She thought as she walked home from another hard training session at the pond. This time her brother didn't want to come, but it was no matter. She would show him how strong she was!

But something felt off. The air was different. She could feel every bone in her body fighting her to go back.

 _Why?_ The young Hakini thought, as she walked home, pondering over the strange feeling as she walked at a solemn pace home.

When she got near the capital, she saw smoke. And lots of it too. She ran over to her house as fast as she could, and what she saw shocked her.

 _The dead body of the mother and father._

Her eyes widened, and she turned away, retching her stomach onto the ground multiple times, never getting the dead body of her mother and father out of her head.

But she remembered that her brother might still be alive, inside of the burning house. She gulped and turned towards the house, where the dead bodies happened to be. Plugging her nose and attempting not to cry, she rushed into the house when she heard a very familiar voice.

"It would be dangerous to go in there, my cute sister."

"Onii-chan!" She shouted, joyus that her beloved brother wasn't dead. But then she realized that mother and father were gone, and she leapt into his arms and started crying. "Mother and father are gone, onii-chan! What should we do!" She spoke, with sniffles covering her voice.

Her brother gained a malicious smirk and requiped a sword. "You can die, my beloved sister."

She leapt back and gained the more tears she didn't think she had.

"Why, onii-chan! What do you have to gain by killing us…"

"I can be stronger than you, if you just never were alive… I have power to gain by this… and once i kill the head of the bandits i let in, then i will be praised as a hero! You will be out of my way, my _beloved, cute, sister_." By the end of his speech, he was seething, not caring what he looked like. And he had an idea. If he couldn't kill her, then he could give her the guilt of her killing him. "If you want to live, you must get past me. Kill me, and you can save the rest."

She knew what she had to do.

Dropping to her knees, she slowly slid her hands up. "Then kill me if you must."

Her brother was shocked at the revelation, never expecting her to give up easily. If she didn't kill him, she wouldn't suffer. So he slid his sword into his chest. "You killed all of us" Were the last words he spoke.

Her eyes widened, and she saw the blood drip from his mouth. That was the last sight she saw before she fainted.

"Little missy? Little missy, wake up please!" The voice sounded rushed, and scared. Why? And then the truth hit her like a sack of bricks.

Her family was dead, and she was the one who did it.

She turned around into her pillow and sobbed.

"Little missy, i'm sorry but you must get up. The king wishes to speak with you." The nurse spoke softly. There was only so much one could take, and the king was pushing it.

"Can i have one day?" she asked politely.

The nurse looked with sympathy in her eyes, and nodded. "I'll see what I can do, Little Missy." And the nurse turned away swiftly, and walked out of the room just as fast. The king wasn't going to be pleased, that was for sure.

She thought about her family, and what she would do, why the king wanted her, and what would happen.

That's when she heard a door slam open, jolting her from her thoughts.

"Please help him! I know this isn't a…"

"I am a nurse, not a veterinarian. I can't do much. You can put him on the bed in this room, and i'll wrap him up as best i can, but i don't think i can do much past that." the same nurse said.

The strange voice brought the presumed exceed into the room, and looked over a Hakini. He seemed to ponder if this was a good idea, and then decided on something, and left the room almost as quickly as he came in.

The nurse kept to her word and patched up the black and beat up exceed. He looked like the night sky, Hakini noted.

The exceeds eyes opened, and shot a glare at Hakini. Hakini just looked shocked, and laughed at the exceed. It felt like such a long time ago she laughed. She stopped laughing abruptly, and spoke.

"You look like the night sky. So beautiful and mysterious."

The cat looked surprised, as if humans were creatures of low intelligence, and he was the god making them. But then he also did something unexpected.

He laughed. "I didn't know humans were capable of thinking so beautifully at such a young age. And i guess i'm glad my name fits."

They talked and talked about the most random things, like jewels, the whiteness of the ceiling, and the sky at the day. When it became night, the talked about the night sky and all its beauty.

"Thank you" They both said at once. Even if they knew they weren't going to get better by talking randomly and avoiding their problems, it helped. And they fell into a dreamless sleep.

By morning, Hakini woke up and decided that the nurse persuaded the king to let her have another night. Thinking of night, her eyes wandered over to the sleeping exceed. And then she had a idea. A bright and brilliant idea.

She poked Night up.

"Get up, idiot cat." Hakini teased. For Night hated being called cat.

He hissed and got up, making Hakini giggle. "I'm up, i'm up. Wait why did you want me to get up anyways?"

"We're going to escape! I think the king wants to pin this on me, so i want you to fly us away! And i think i have too many memories here. I want to go someplace new." She spoke the last part quieter, as if saying it too loud would wake the spirits of the dead. Her mom always told her to be optimistic, but there is a thing as _too_ much optimism.

Night furled out his wings and shot up. "I think i need a vacation anyways." Swooping back down, he grabbed Hakini and flew out the window.

"Night, this feels so good!" Hakini screamed as loud as she could. "I've never flewn before! This feels soo good!" Night smirked at the compliment and soared down, picking up speed, and flew up once again, before they hit the ground.

They flew for about an hour before they stopped, a few miles from the nearby town, Era. Era was a populated town with a large population, and a guild named Eternal Destiny sat upon the top of a mountain within the heart of the city.

Stopping for a while, they rested their (Nights) bodies and replenished their magical energy. Determined to leave their past behind them.

Although it was harder then it seemed. She thought about them most of the time, and how she should fess up, and be put in jail or killed. But no matter what, she stayed optimistic.

She woke up to the sound of crunching leaves. Jolting out of her position, requiping her sword and pointing it at the stranger in a matter of seconds.

"Relax, child. I'm just going on a walk through the forest of Era, making sure that no trouble makers are near." He looked at the girl and smirked. "It seems i found one though. Or maybe your just going on a nice peaceful walk through the woods like me. Come, child. What is your name?"

"Hakini Yamamuchi. And yours?"

"North Dragneel"

And this is where Hakini's story began.


End file.
